


Sunset

by louisethatcher5



Series: Jaya One Shots [5]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisethatcher5/pseuds/louisethatcher5
Summary: Jay is feeling pretty down so Nya tries to cheer him up. They end up sharing a small moment together, but it was nothing more than just a moment.
Relationships: Nya/Jay Walker
Series: Jaya One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157780
Kudos: 4





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Set after season 5

As evening approached, the city got quieter and quieter. Less people were around, less noise from the traffic. It was actually rather peaceful at sunset. 

The ninja team had just finished eating and were gradually heading off to do their own stuff. Cole and Lloyd played fist 2 face as usual. Zane and Nya normally worked on their newest projects and Wu would meditate. Jay often spent the night alone in his bedroom or watching the sunset outside on the top deck of the Bounty. 

The master of lightning rarely ever ate with the team anymore. He rarely ate at all. It never crossed the team's mind that Jay was eating less as it's not like they paid much attention to him anyway. Jay was rather happy about that though. He spent most of the day alone. It's not like anyone wanted to hang out with him. Cole had grown distant and Jay began to alienate himself from his friends. They seemed more like teammates now though.

Jay was stood on the top deck of the flying ship, watching the sunset in the horizon. Stars were beginning to appear and there was a slight breeze, making the blue ninja rather relaxed. He loved it. 

He took a deep breath and smiled up at the sky. He was used to the shades of orange, yellow and deep blues. Sometimes pinks too. 

Footsteps approached from behind but he didn't seem too bothered by them. He assumed it would just be someone walking over the deck, making sure everything was tidied up for the night and that they wouldn't actually pay any attention to him. He was pretty much invisible already.

Before he knew it, a familiar young teenage girl stood by his side, also staring up at the stars. She smiled. Jay glanced at her briefly, a frown on his face. Why was she here?

"Hey, I saw you stood out here so I decided to join you," She spoke softly, not looking at him.

Jay didn't say anything but he returned to looking out at the setting sun. He pretended as if she wasn't there and that it was just a figure of his imagination.

It had been so long now since they broke up. It felt like an eternity. But he knew for a fact that he didn't stand a chance anymore. He knew that she had moved on and that he should too. Yet... it was just so hard. 

"Well actually I've seen you stood out here most nights alone but I never really wanted to bother you," She chuckled slightly.

That laugh... He'd missed it so much. 

After a few minuets of silence, Nya peered at the slightly taller boy to her right.

"Are you okay?" She asked, a concerned tone of voice.

He nodded a little, not taking his eyes off the horizon. 

"You just seem really off recently," She added, "Like... not _you_."

Jay shrugged it off. Why was she pretending to care? Every time he'd speak to her like that, she'd bite his head off. 

Nya glanced at him, her eyebrows furrowed. He was ignoring her, but why?

"Jay?"

He peered down at his hands, taking in another deep breath. He wasn't going to escape from this conversation.

"I just want to know if you're okay," She spoke softly, "You've been distant."

Jay shrugged, "I dunno what you're talking about."

"Cole told me you haven't spoken to him much," She told him, "And I noticed you haven't been eating with us at the dinner table. Y'know we really like eating as a team, right?"

Jay nodded a little, "Just haven't been all that hungry recently."

Nya glanced down at his stomach, spotting how slim he was. His arms were also a lot thinner than they used to be. 

She sighed, "Looks like you haven't been eating at all."

"I have, I just..." He paused, "...stopped getting hungry."

"What's going on with you?" She frowned, "You're usually so bubbly and will eat _anything_ in sight."

She made it seem like he was some fat, annoying idiot, which he obviously agreed with but hearing it from her definitely took it's toll on her.

"Jay, seriously," She sighed, "I'm worried."

"I-I'm fine," He stuttered, "Don't worry about me. Go and hang out with Cole or something..."

She turned back to look out at the distance, thinking for a moment. No matter what she said, Jay wouldn't give her the answers she wanted. There was no hope. 

"You haven't spoken to us in ages," She muttered, "I'm so worried that something is wrong with you and I can't help."

"Why would you even care?" He replied quietly.

She frowned, "Because we're friends. _Good friends._ "

He knew it was too good to be true. They couldn't have a normal conversation without her friend zoning him. It was obvious that it was her main aim whenever they spoke.

Jay laughed a little, "Really? That's not what it seems like to me."

"What are you talking about?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing," He responded quickly, "Just forget it."

"No," She spoke sternly, "Come on, Jay, stop being stubborn and just talk to me. What's wrong?"

"I told you, I'm fine."

Nya sighed. She was getting no sense out of him. What would she do? It was obvious that he wasn't okay. He was pretty much shouting it out from the rooftops. It was clear that he needed help but instead of looking for support, he alienated himself from the ones he loved. 

Nya stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. She hugged him tight, confusing the life out of Jay.

"What are you doing?" He questioned.

"Hugging you, duh," She responded quietly.

"Why?" 

"To show how much I care about you."

Jay felt his heart flutter. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe there was still hope for their friendship at least. Maybe she didn't _completely_ hate his guts. 

He smiled a little and hugged her back, enjoying the hug whilst it lasted.


End file.
